Forbidden
by isabelladee
Summary: Just a few one-shots and two-shots based around Rose and Dimitri's love at St Vladimir's... lots of Roza/Dimka, hope you like their love story.  Rating may vary, it will be in the information at the top of each chapter
1. Dimitri and Rose

Forbidden.  
><span>I do not own the Vampire Academy series, all rights go to Richelle Mead. I just like to experiment with her characters (: enjoy.<span>

Type- Oneshot.  
>Characters- Rose H. and Dimitri B.<br>Rating- T.

His scent. His skin. His cologne. It masked every other smell in the room. Mr. Nagy's monotone voice rang clear around the room, yet somehow I could hear Dimitri's even breaths as he guarded the class with a couple of other guardians I didn't know. While Nagy had his face to the projector, I snuck a glance at Dimitri behind me, thankful that none of the class were even remotely awake to see me.  
>My breath hitched- he was already looking at me. When my eyes caught his, his eyes turned into liquid black, and his mouth opened slightly. I smiled a little, made a kissy pout with my mouth and turned back around. Food for thought.<p>

I silently thanked God it was last period, aware that in just over an hour I would be back in the gym with Dimitri, getting very… physical. I chuckled slightly to myself. _Right Rose, like that's gonna happen. All the physical he's gonna give you is a punch to the gut. _I sighed. Damn that age gap. And school. And Janine and Abe, for producing me 7 years too late.  
>God made good on his promise. I was out of Nagy's class in ten minutes, shot a smile towards the stoic-faced Dimitri, and fled the room like there was no tomorrow. Lissa caught up with me a few minutes later out on the quad, with a scowling Christian lagging behind.<p>

"Hey Liss. What's up your ass, Christian?" He shot a glare at me and clasped Lissa's hand. She squeezed it slightly.  
>"Adrian got to him." And to my head, <em>He still thinks there's something going on between us.<em> I nodded in understanding and punched Christian's arm lightly.  
>"Cheer up, fire-boy. Adrian's a child at heart. A very <em>contaminated<em> child, but still a kid." This bought a ghost of a smile to his face, and Liss grinned._ Thanks for cheering him up… a little. _She said in my head.  
>I smiled. <em>That's okay. Judging on how many times I've been pulled into your head lately, I'm sure you can cheer him up tonight.<br>_I sent a mental wink, she winced and shook her head._ Ugh. That's just weird._ She coughed.  
><em>Tell me about it.<em> I laughed. Christian was looking at us weirdly, I shook my head at him and he caught on.  
>"You know, you guys could just try speaking normal. It'd make my life <em>so<em> much easier." He said sarcastically.  
>I kept grinning. "Trust me, you don't wanna know."<br>Lissa laughed out loud, and I bid them goodbye. Time to go train. My mood shifted; excitement, happiness and anticipation flooded my mind. I would be able to see Dimitri again. And speak to him, have a conversation. For that, I was grateful to our situation. I figured he was too.

My shower calmed me down a bit. I grabbed my room keys, my phone and Nike's and jogged down to the gym. As always, Dimitri was waiting for me, reading his old and battered western novels he never seemed to get enough of. I smiled as I walked in, and he looked up slightly at my entrance.

"What one now? Is it that one where…" I went blank. I couldn't even remember half the westerns novels he'd told me about. He knew that too, and laughed at my confused expression. I sighed in annoyance. "Why don't you just read a harmless cooking book by a nice respectable celebrity or something?" I put my bag down and changed my flats to my Nike's. He put the book down, came over to where I was leaning over and bent down to look into my face.

"Now, what would I do with that?" He knew the answer was obvious. I stood up to my full height- still a foot under Dimitri. He stood up too, and I found myself drawn into his eyes. They were black and smoldering again, and my retort came hesitantly to my lips. "…Ummm, cook?" I said weakly. He stepped back a few steps and grabbed the punching gloves.__

_Cook. Nice suggestion, Rosemarie._

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for its shortness, though I hope you liked.<br>If you are confused as to why Rose can now communicate with Lissa through the bond, I just like it that way.  
>So, haha yeah.<br>Don't worry, it'll be like that for the rest of these one's and two-shots so I don't cause any more confusion.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**_x, Isabella._**


	2. Adrian and Rose

**As a suggestion from a lovely reviewer, I've decided to make these one-shots between Rose and Dimitri and Rose/Adrian. Give it a bit of variety ;) Hope you enjoy this little Adrian/Rose.**

**Type- Two shot.  
>Set- Spirit Bound.<br>Characters- Rose H. and Adrian I.  
>Rating- T, bordering on M.<strong>

**-**

_Adrian._

He was too good for me. I _knew_ that, but why couldn't I stop thinking about him? His eyes, the beautiful green that surrounded his depthless pupils.  
>That serious edge to his voice when talking about me… As if he would jump in front of a Strigoi to save me. I never wanted to tell him that was my job, but I know he knew.<br>Then again the seriousness was comforting, but the cocky way he talked… He gave me shivers.  
>His carefree look on the world was something I wished I possessed, but due to my upbringing I relied on him to help me be carefree, even if it was dangerous…<p>

"Rose!" The calling of my name pulled me out of my own thoughts. When I turned to the  
>sound, who I saw brought a bright smile to my face. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.<br>"Hey Adrian, I was starting to miss my favourite chain-smoker today. Where have you been?" My voice wasn't accusatory- thank god, he could do what he wanted- but it did sound very curious. His face fell into a faux frown, and he reached for me from the foot away that he was, pulling me against his chest. I heaved in a heavy breath, taking in his unique scent that always made me dizzy enough to fall. I didn't like that, I felt weak. And didn't he know it.

Grinning devilishly, he slid his hand from my back around to my waist, lower until he met the hem of my t-shirt. Carefully, slowly, he hooked a finger under its edge and caressed the skin of my hip. That simple touch sent a shiver down my body, and groaning quietly I rested my chin on Adrian's chest, looking up at him with a little pout.

"Why are you such a tease?" He was still tracing tantalizing circle's on my hip. Once I'd managed to form a coherent thought, I remembered he hadn't answered me.  
>"Hey! Are you doing this," I gestured to where his hand was resting on my skin. "To avoid answering my question?" I was getting nervous now, he never kept things from me.<br>"No, Rose." He sighed. "If you must know, I was out getting something."  
>"Oh? Now what would this something be, Adrian Ivashkov…?" Without realizing, my eyes narrowed. He laughed, squeezed my hips, and let me go.<br>Sweetly kissing the top of my head, he turned from me. "No way, Little Dhampir. You can figure out this one on your own…" He walked out the door. Before I could pull myself together enough to stop him, I felt a strange poke in the hip he was tickling before.

Glancing down I noticed a folded up piece of paper slipped into my jeans, nestled in against my hip. I sighed, trust Adrian to be tricky.  
>Pulling it out, I opened it and read.<br>_Little Dhampir, meet me in my room tonight. Not a second after 8.  
><em> This bought another grin to my face. I hadn't had any alone time with Adrian since… I couldn't even remember how long since, I just knew that I was desperate to crush my lips against his, to feel his muscled chest against mine… _Snap out of it Rose, you've got to get to class._  
>And that's what I did, I suffered in silence for the next 8 hours of school, watching the clock sluggishly pass away the minutes. When the final bell did ring, I felt like I was dreaming. Time for dinner, then Adrian.<p>

Lissa caught up with me on my way to our dorms.  
>"Hey Liss, what's up?" Her face was pale, her eyes blood-shot. Through the bond, I could feel anxiousness, tiredness and sadness. Not a good combination, by far.<br>"All this spirit is giving me a hard time. I didn't sleep at all last night, Christian had to sneak into my room and keep me company. I know he didn't get any sleep either, he was awake and alert the whole time.  
>I considered this. What brought this on? It hadn't happened for months, and we'd passed it off as a once time thing. A thought popped into my head before I could figure out the consequences. "Give it to me." I told her sincerely.<p>

She looked shocked. I'm pretty sure I was, until I realized it would help her a great deal. This was my job. "No, I couldn't-."I shook my head before she could finish her sentence.  
>"No Lissa, this is my job- to protect you from harm. Come on," I was pleading now.<br>She smiled a little. "Not yet Rose, we're still in school, you're still training. Look, I'll just go to the nurse and ask her for some pain relief tablets." I could tell she was as doubtful that these would work as I was.

"Liss you know those won't work. Please, give me it." Without trying to attract much attention, I pulled her with me into a small alcove. Raising my eyes expectantly, she nodded.  
>She closed her own and furrowed her eyebrows.<br>"I'm sorry, Rose…" Was the last thing she said before I felt the spirit surround me. All her emotions, good and bad, swirled in currents through my body. Finally, three landed heavily in my head. These weren't at all good.

I opened my eyes. Hers were already opened, and she looked into them hesitantly. I wasn't sure what I expected, I mean it had happened before, but when it did I was so filled with rage and anger I couldn't think properly. I wondered if it had actually transferred. But looking into Lissa's eyes now, I could tell it had. Her cheeks were bright red from silent exertion, her face a little more coloured than just before. But why wasn't I running around throwing tables at teachers, fire hydrants at minors?

"Are you, are you sure you gave me it all?" Scanning her emotions, I could tell she definitely had. There was no trace of anything negative there, only confusion and content.  
>She nodded, but I already knew.<br>"You don't look any different than before." She told me curiously, I could tell she was keeping her guard up in case I snapped at any moment. I was too.  
>"I know, this is weird. Oh well, I was just about to go to bed," She raised a perfect eye-brow, I could almost hear her say, 'Miss dinner?' something Rose Hathaway never did. But tonight, I didn't have any desire to eat tonight. I found that I wanted to be somewhere else, with someone else.<p>

Departing from Lissa and her confused eyes, I strolled up to my room without much thought of why. Once I got there, I realized there was a reason.

Adrian.

There, on my bed, was Adrian's S.A that I asked him to write before he could date me. Walking over to it, I chuckled at the paragraph I caught sight of from where it sat under a hoard of clothes.

_…I promise to stop smoking, unless I really_ really_ need one. Same goes for the booze, but I know you enjoy a glass of champagne with me here and there. So, to sum everything up, I am Adrian Ivashkov, asking for permission to date the hot little Dhampir who just can't live without me…_

I picked it up and brought it to my nose, inhaling the smell of my favourite perfume that he'd sprayed quickly onto the S.A before handing it to me. The scent screamed Adrian, since he'd brought that perfume for me the first time and I fell in love with it. Fell in love with him.

-  
><strong><br>To be continued.  
>Hope you're enjoying this Adrian+Rose two shot.<br>I don't usually write stories based around these two, probably because I'm such an avid Dimitri+Rose fan, but I hope you lovers of Adrian and Rosemarie enjoy this one. Please let me know in the reviews or a PM message if I'm portraying them properly, and if you have any tips for the second part of this two-shot I'd appreciate them muchly (: **

**Thankyou,  
> Isabella.**


End file.
